


The Canary and the Scarlet Speedster

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Barry Allen is not a spineless coward, Crime, F/M, Not for fans of Joe West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After losing Oliver in the Crisis, Barry and Sara hang out but things take a bit of an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	The Canary and the Scarlet Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there are a lot of stories pairing Barry with Sara and at first I thought it was ridiculous, but when I came to look at it closely, I think that with good writing, they could work. Honestly, I wish Team Flash had interacted more with the Lance sisters but the writers keep propping up Diggle and Felicity and Original Team Arrow, which they don't even deserve to call themselves. To me, Oliver, Roy and Sara are Real Team Arrow, with Laurel and Quentin as outside help, since Laurel just sucked as a vigilante and Quentin's alliance with Team Arrow is always intriguing.
> 
> Now, the Sara we got in Legends of Tomorrow, isn't the real Sara, it's her parodical clone Sasha. The show ruined Sara, with her having the chance to bring Laurel back from the dead with the Spear of Destiny and throwing it away and Sara constantly trying to make out with women and her being in a healthy relationship with Ava and hooking up with Alex in Crisis on Earth-X was fucking stupid beyond measure. Don't care what anyone says about LoT, to me it ruined Sara and anyone trying to defend it, don't care about your arguments at all, so don't waste my time.
> 
> Plus, after Season 5 and Iris defending Nora despite that she had worked with Thawne, I don't see how they could be together anymore, so in this fic, they are separated and wasn't really in a mood to do a Barry vs. Iris scene again. Barry vs. Joe, on the other hand… well… wait for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The Flash dodged, when Ultraviolet fired another UV blast at him. Sara flipped away and took cover behind a counter, when Ultraviolet fired another UV blast, while Frost rolled away.

"Well, when I agreed to go out for dinner, I didn't think that a meta would rob the place!" Sara snapped.

"I guess Esperanza is fulfilling another contract!" The Flash said as he noticed Esperanza trying to kill District Attorney Slater, who was cowering behind another table, curled to a ball.

"Slater! Come out and face your death like a man!" Esperanza said.

Frost went out from her cover and fired freeze blasts but Esperanza overpowered her with her UV blasts, knocking Frost down on the floor.

Sara kept switching covers, while Esperanza fired UV blasts, smashing the tables before a blast hit Sara in the hip, sending her flying back, with her left side covered in burns.

Glaring, Barry rushed at Esperanza and punched her, sending her flying back as she crashed against a wall as the mask fell off her. Snarling in rage, Barry pinned Esperanza and followed with rapid series of punches, breaking her ribs as Esperanza coughed out blood, with Oliver's death flashing through his mind.

"Flash!" Sara exclaimed, waking Barry up from his haze of rage as Barry stared in shock, realizing what he had done as Esperanza, passing out from the pain as Sara and Caitlin stared at Barry in shock.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin had treated Sara's injuries as she approached Barry.

"How's Sara?" Barry asked.

"She's lucky it wasn't a direct hit, otherwise she'd be dead. Still, it is going to take weeks before her injuries will heal." Caitlin said.

"I know something that may help her heal faster." Barry said.

"Barry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Joe said as he gestured for Barry to talk in the corridor.

Barry sighed, already knowing what this was about. "Joe, before you say anything—"

"You almost killed Esperanza." Joe noted.

"She's lucky she didn't get worse. She almost killed Caitlin and Sara. I would've put her down, if she did." Barry snapped.

"That's not how we do things, Barry! That's how Green Arrow used to do things and we're better than that." Joe said.

"Things aren't as black and white as you believe." Barry said.

"The only reason you think that is Queen, isn't it?" Joe argued.

Barry's eyes narrowed. "Oliver has nothing to do with it. But I realized that he was right. If I'm not willing to make the hard choices and do whatever it takes to save lives and instead take some moral high ground, then I'm not the hero this city deserves. And it wouldn't be the first time that I took a life, when I had no choice left but I was too big of a coward to accept it. Not anymore." He noted and Joe's eyes widened as he realized that Barry was talking about Atom Smasher, Sand Demon and Zoom. "Look, if you're worried I'm gonna become a mass murderer, don't, but I'm done pretending that things are as black and white as I had thought. I thought that as a cop, you of all people would understand."

Joe looked silent as Barry walked off.

* * *

In a cavern that had been remade into a hideout/apartment, which members of the League used to use, Sara was bathing in a pool that was shining with emerald bright, rubbing the muscles on her arms and shoulders as she took a breath and relaxed before tangling her hair in between her fingers and brushing them before she got up. Barry entered the Lazarus chamber and stared at Sara's body in its naked beauty, with her muscular arms and legs and perfectly toned round breasts. Barry's jaw hung open slightly, unable to take his eyes off Sara's features on her nude body.

Sara had placed a towel on her head and started drying off her hair before throwing it in a bin, while picking a larger, thicker one to wipe the water off her body before she wrapped it around her breasts to cover herself before she noticed Barry's expression and giggled. "Are you bothered? Don't tell me that Barry Allen is embarrassed?"

"No. I mean… not that I meant to…" Barry stammered. "Sorry, if I—"

"Relax, Barry. I'm just teasing you." Sara said, giggling as she made her way to the bedroom as they sat down on the bed.

"So, a Lazarus pit? Like those that brought you and Oliver back from the dead?" Barry wondered and Sara nodded.

"I've spent some time finding more of them around the world. I wish it'd been that easy to bring Ollie back, just like with me." Sara said before she turned to Barry. "Barry, I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Barry asked.

"I never apologized to you for criticizing you for Flashpoint. I was a hypocrite." Sara said as she took a breath. "Truth is, I also tried to go back in time to kill Darhk and to save Laurel. But the first time, I failed and then I realized that I couldn't kill Darhk without changing history drastically. If he hadn't lived, Laurel might never have tried to bring me back."

"Why didn't you bring Laurel back? Ever?" Barry said.

Sara sighed. "I had a chance to bring her back, when we were looking for the Spear of Destiny and… I saw her. I could've… but… she wanted me to move on. So I tried. But, with Ollie gone…" She felt her tears fill her eyes.

"I miss him too." Barry said as he held Sara by her hand as he stared in front of him.

"What are you thinking about, Barry?" Sara wondered.

"Doing what I did to Esperanza got me thinking… Ollie once told me that we all have darkness inside of us and it's only a matter of time before it comes out." Barry said. "And I had so many chances to give in… Thawne… Zoom… Savitar… but…" He trailed off.

"Esperanza's the first close call?" Sara asked and Barry nodded.

"I admit that I've never gotten that close to killing with either one of those I've mentioned. It wasn't until I saw her almost kill you." Barry said and Sara immediately realized what was going through his mind.

"You're afraid that once you embrace that darkness, you might go over the edge." Sara said.

"It's not that. I know that with good people by my side to keep me in check, I won't. Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, they might help me. But Joe? I thought he, of all people, would understand." Barry snorted, disappointed.

"Sometimes, not even the people closest to you would understand what you're going through. I know that better than most people." Sara said.

"Maybe. The right people might." Barry said and neither one of them noticed that they were holding hands during their conversation as they turned to each other and smiled.

Neither one of them was sure who moved first but Barry and Sara then neared each other and started to kiss as Sara caressed Barry's cheeks and ran her hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it, while Barry took the towel off Sara and dropped it on the floor as they laid down on the bed and he gently ran his hands from her hips to her breasts and shoulders as Sara moaned and breathed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I didn't have Esperanza/Ultraviolet killed here, since she doesn't have the personal connection with Barry, unlike Thawne, Zoom or Snart, for example, but with a good incentive, I can see Barry snap and go brutal, if his friends got hurt badly, like with what happened with Caitlin and Sara here.
> 
> Under the right circumstances, I could see Barry/Sara (Arrow's Sara, the Sara we got in Legends of Tomorrow is just a pale imitation and a full-blown lesbian Sasha, that is just an insult to Sara from Arrow Season 2) work and I wanted to try it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
